


사랑해 means "I love you."

by constellationsofsentences



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationsofsentences/pseuds/constellationsofsentences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU// Lance is bad at Korean. Enter Keith and his motivational talents. Features Hunk being an overexcited fanboy, along with everybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	사랑해 means "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the Korean/Spanish is wrong, I just Googled it.  
> Inspired by the great @ imagine voltron on tumblr.

"Um, Lance, I want to, uh-" Keith turns desperately to Hunk, who makes a gesture to carry on with a wide smile on his face. Pidge, next to him, mouths a word to Keith, also grinning enthusiastically. Huffing, cheeks tinted red with embarrassment, Keith turns back to Lance, who looks about to make some remark or something. 

"Your Spanish lessons, recently, have been loads of fun, and I just wanted to say that, I- yo- uh, soy homosexual. Like, really. Also, sorry if that's wrong, I used Google last night and- it, well, it might be wrong, but, um, it's-" he trailed off, as Lance chuckled. Had he said something wrong? Damnit! 

"Dude," Lance said, and Keith held in a breath, because only super straight people call each other dude, (don't they?) and Lance was probably homophobic, because that'd be just his luck, and Keith should have looked into it, and not relied on Shiro's advice, and should he have asked Allura? "Chill. I'm pretty gay, too."

Keith let out a (very discreet) sigh of relief, and Lance's smile grew tenfold. Keith could vaguely see Hunk in the background muttering about "OTP"s and "true love" and- was he crying? But all the worry in the world melted away when Lance pulled him into a hug.

"Why do I put up with your Spanish incapabilities? 'But, Lancey-Poo!"" he said, in a rather pretentiously high voice, "'I can't roll my Rs!'"

"Hey! It's not my fault I have awful genes. And anyway, I bet you'd be even worse learning Korean!"

"But, that's different, that's like, a whole new alphabet!"

Keith chuckled, and raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," grumbled Lance, and, Keith (subtly, of course) fist pumped.

*

"Oh, my God! I give up!"

"Lance, look, you do it like this," Keith said, trying to be patient. He took Lance's hand, and there was a gasp of "Oh!" as he guided the way to draw the characters.

"There. 애정. Love."

"Why am I learning this symbol, again?"

'Cause it's a nice one. Now shut up and copy it out again."

Lance tired, again, but his hand slipped and Keith groaned, suppressing his smile. 

"Look, let me show you again," he said, gently taking Lance's thin hand and showing him the motion. They repeated it several times- Keith was reluctant to let go, and Lance was leaning into him in a way that was making Keith's head explode- before Lance tried again.

"You did it, Lance!" Keith exclaimed, and Lance's smile grew so big it was practically flying off the sides of his face.

Laughing, they headed to lunch. Everyone else was already there, and Hunk was in the middle of what seemed to be a rant.

"-So perfect for each other, but they don't realise-" he paused when he noticed Keith and Lance, and was interrupted by Shiro.

"Yes, it's so, sad, that someone like that died so young."

Keith glared suspiciously at the pair before sliding into his chair. Lance seemed oblivious- he got straight into his food, before resurfacing suddenly and asking; "Who died?"

Shiro floundered for a bit, opening and closing his mouth, before Pidge interrupted him.

"His grandfather."

Lance nodded sadly. "I feel for you, Shiro."

Keith raised an eyebrow, sceptically. "Yes, very young, he must be, as grandfather of a grown man."

Shiro looked totally lost, as did Hunk and even Pidge, before Lance turned to Keith, and said; "That's a bit rude. You ought to show some respect, his granddad just died."

Keith had to hide his laughter behind a cough, and turned back to his food with a smile on his face. The rest of the meal passed in silence, and Keith did notice Lance tracing the Korean for love over and over again, which brought a small smile to his face. Hunk, however, noticed it too, and then noticed Keith's expression while he watched the hand moving, and turned to gush at Allura, who was grinning behind her hand, which had been expertly positioned to hide it.

When Lance tugged Keith out of the room, he heard the conversation start up again.

"Nice going, Pidge!"

There was a number of indignant splutters, then, "I was panicking, okay!"

"They are so cute!"

"We are aware, Hunk."

*

"No! I give up!"

"Right. Okay then. 잘 아, 난 그냥 다음 한국어에 산책 것 같아요."

"Keith!"

"내가 이해하지 못하는 내가 미안 해요," Keith continued, glaring at Lance.

"Oh, that's low," Lance muttered, and stalked off.

*

"Keith, come hear this awesome joke!"

"나는 그들이 고문 단지 방법입니다, 농담 믿지 않는," Keith smirked triumphantly, knowing he had won, and Lance was about to crack. It had been a surprisingly long time, three hours, which was a great record for Lance.

"Ugh! Fine. I'll keep learning Korean. Happy?"

*

Keith lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. There were a lot of cracks, he noticed. That one even looked like Lance's face. He sighed. 

Recently, he'd been seeing bits of Lance everywhere. Like, if someone had made a comment, he would think how much funnier that would've been if it had been Lance who had said it, or if somebody did something stupid repeatedly, he would think about how if that person had been Lance, he wouldn't have been exasperated, just a little annoyed. Lance was popping up everywhere.

Keith couldn't stop thinking about him.

Sighing, he got out his laptop, and pulled open his email. Shiro was supposed to send him a message about work soon, and it would be good to be ready.

There was a ping, and an email popped up in his inbox. But it wasn't from Shiro, it was from Lance. The subject; 사랑해. I love you.

Keith stood up, and went to get his jacket.


End file.
